Masochism Tango
by Gepocha
Summary: Was hat mich hier geritten? Diesmal habe ich erst recht keine Ahnung. Ob das hier Vergewaltigung oder gewollt, Liebe oder Hass ist, das überlasse ich alles der Einschätzung der Leser - Shounen... vielleicht ai


Disclaimer: I do not own the songs. It is "Masochism Tango", first by Tom Lehrer, then by the Amateur Transplants.

Masochism Tango

_Tom Lehrer:_

_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,_

_But much more for the touch of your whips, dear._

_You can raise welts_

_Like nobody else,_

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Bakura beugte sich über die Gestalt, die friedlich schlafend neben ihm im Bett lag. Den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt hatte er eine Hand frei, um mit dieser über den freien Rücken zu streifen. In einem leichten Auf und Ab schlängelte sein Finger die nackte Haut hinunter, tauchte in die Kuhlen zwischen den Rippen und den Narben, die der gebräunten Fläche das Aussehen einer Sanddüne gaben. Nun, außerhalb des grotesken Bildes, das sich vor vielen Jahren in dieses Fleisch gefressen hatte, natürlich. Nicht nur, dass noch immer helle Wülste die Haut verunstalteten, auch war die Haut hier nicht der Farbe von Sanddünen. Sie hatte einen durchgehenden blaugrünen Ton, der an vielen, klar abgegrenzten, breiten Linien in dunkellila überging. Genau die Farbe, die ein Rücken nach einer guten Bearbeitung mit einem Gürtel annahm.

_Say our love be a flame, not an ember,_

_Say it's me that you want to dismember._

_Blacken my eye,_

_Set fire to my tie,_

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Aus einem ebenso eingefärbten Gesicht starrten blaue, unschuldige Augen zu ihm hinauf. Die Lippen zogen sich zu einem Lächeln in die Höhe, bevor sich das Gesicht mit einem gezischten „Au!" wieder verzog.

„Guten Morgen, Zuckerpüppchen.", grüßte Bakura und streichelte mit dem Rücken seiner Hand Mariks Oberkörper, den dieser ihm zudrehte. Eine solch schöne Brust, wie er erwähnen durfte. Er war stolz auf sein Werk. Die Brustwarzen standen fast einen ganzen Zentimeter hervor und waren trotzdem vollkommen enerviert. Jede noch so kleine Berührung, die er den kleinen, rosa Nippel zukommen ließ, rann durch den ganzen Körper des anderen. Jedes goldene Haar war einzeln ausgerissen worden. Jedes Fleckchen Haut war mindestens einmal schon mit Wachs befeuchtet worden – Bienenwachs.

„Guten Morgen, Bakura...", Marik zog den Kopf ein wenig ein, „Mein... mein anderes Ich ist wieder zu dir gekommen?"

„Das bist alles du, mein Schatz.", säuselte der Weißhaarige, „Ich habe Besitz von meinem Wirt ergriffen, du allerdings hast deine dunkle Seite selbst hervor gebracht. Er ist du."

„Wie du meinst...", die blauen Augen, die sich einen Moment lang gesenkt hatten, schnellten wieder hinauf, „Würdest du mich mit Ryou sprechen lassen?"

_At your command_

_Before you here I stand,_

_My heart is in my hand. Ecch!_

_It's here that I must be._

_My heart entreats,_

_Just hear those savage beats,_

_And go put on your cleats_

_And come and trample me._

„Szzz...", Bakura zog scharf die Luft ein und öffnete die Augen, nachdem er im Kopf bis Fünf gezählt hatte, „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nichts mit meinem Wirt anstellen sollst?"

„Aber ist es so nicht umso schöner?", am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürte er etwas Breites, Warmes immer und immer wieder in sich eindringen, doch all das wurde überschattet von seinem Rücken, wo er nur eins spürte – Schmerz. Und keinen sehr erregenden.

„Du hast es übertrieben.", teilte er dementsprechend dem anderen mit und wandte langsam den Kopf zur Seite. Durch den Spalt zwischen sich und dem über ihm auf und ab bewegenden Körper sah er zuerst einmal nur Rot. Anhand der Haut- und Muskelfetzen konnte er jedoch zumindest definieren, dass es sich um viele kleine, relativ tiefe Löcher handelte, die er in Massen trug.

„Was war das? Ein Schraubenzieher?", verdammt, an manchen Stellen konnte er bis auf seine Rippen sehen. An einer stand diese sogar hervor – eher gesagt der abgebrochene Anteil.

„Oh bitte, das... uh... wäre so... ha... klischeehaft.", ein kurzer Aufschrei erscholl, bevor er selbst schrie – nicht lange, denn einen Moment später wurde alles schwarz. Hoffentlich hatte diese eine Rippe den Idioten durchbohrt, der sich auf ihn fallen gelassen hatte.

_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany,_

_That's why I'm in such exquisite agony._

_My soul is on fire,_

_It's aflame with desire,_

_Which is why I perspire when we tango._

„Schwester Nora?", Ryous braune Augen zitterten, während er auf seine Lippe biss und mit dem Blick schließlich auf der jungen Frau zu stehen kam.

Das Krankenhaus. Wieder einmal. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, auch das war bekannt. Und dass jemand vom Selbstmordüberwachungsteam hier war, ebenso, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nie wegen eines Selbstmordversuchs hier war. Aber dass er nicht lag sondern sitzend angebunden war, das war neu.

Sie sah auf, doch sagte nichts und seufzte nur. Das Magazin, das sie vorher gelesen hatte, legte sie neben sich, bevor sie mit ihrem Stuhl näher heran rutschte und fragte: „An was erinnerst du dich?"

„An... an...", er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, „Oh... uh...", er verzog das Gesicht in Übelkeit, „Fast alles, diesmal. Marik hat mich geküsst und über meine Arme gestrichen, aber dann haben sich Handschellen um meine Gelenke gelegt. Da war plötzlich der... der andere Marik...", er warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch sie schwieg nur und sah ihn an, „Er hat mich umgedreht und mein Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, während er die Handschellen fest gemacht hat. Nachdem meine Hände fest waren, hat er bei meinen Füßen weiter gemacht...", Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

„Ruhig, Kleiner...", sie strich über seine Hand. Durch das kurze Krankenhaushemd konnte man wunderbar die violetten Verfärbungen und Einschnitte sehen, die diese Handschellen hinterlassen hatten, als er wie wild geschrien und sich gewehrt hatte.

„Nach... nachdem ich... fest war... ist er aufgestanden und... gegangen... und... als er wieder kam, da... da hatte er meine Fußballschuhe an und... er hat sich auf meinen Rücken gestellt und... ich musste singen und er... er hat dazu getanzt..."

Sie schloss die Lider und strich einen Moment lang nur über seine Hand, bevor sie etwas sagte: „Mister Bakura... sie wissen, dass ihr Freund psychisch nicht gesund ist, richtig?"

„Hm...", er versuchte zu nicken, doch die Fesseln hielten seinen Kopf in Position.

„Was lässt sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückgehen?"

Sein anderes Ich. Mariks Liebenswürdigkeit. Einsamkeit.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", ja, das klang logischer...

_You caught my nose_

_In your left castanet, love,_

_I can feel the pain yet, love,_

_Ev'ry time I hear drums._

_And I envy the rose_

_That you held in your teeth, love,_

_With the thorns underneath, love,_

_Sticking into your gums._

„Ein Kunstwerk...", lächelnd liebkoste Bakura mit einer Fingerspitze die Rose im goldblonden Haar des an den Stuhl Gefesselten. Gefesselt mit Dornenranken. Sie schlangen sich um seine Arme und Beine, um seinen Ober- und Unterleib, um seine Zunge und Genitalien. Eine weitere Rose steckte in Mariks Mund und die dritte – und letzte – in seinem Rektum.

„Ich will jede Rose mit deinem Lieblingsspielzeug ersetzen...", kündigte der Weißhaarige an, während er mit seiner Hand seinen Steifen auf und ab strich, „Wo soll ich beginnen? Hier?", er deutete auf Mariks Ohr, auf dem die erste Rose lag, „Hier?", den Mund, „Oder hier?", die Hand fiel zwischen die Beine des Blonden, „Entscheide."

Tränen blitzten in den Augen des Gefesselten. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen. Sicher hatte er sich schon an den dumpfen Schmerz gewöhnt, den die Dornen hinterließen. Aber Bewegungen würde schmerzen. Das wusste er. Und je mehr Orgasmen sein Gönner hatte, desto länger dauerte es wieder einen zu haben. Die Qual der Wahl, nicht wahr? Die Lider schlossen sich und gaben den Tränen freien Lauf, die stumm über gebräunte Haut rannen.

Bakura keuchte und erhöhte den Takt seiner Hand.

Erschrocken sah Marik auf und deutete so gut es ging auf seinen Unterleib. Er wollte es hinter sich haben. Er versuchte Laute durch die Rose hervor zu bringen, aber der vor ihm Stehende beobachtete ihn nur und strich weiter über sein eigenes Fleisch.

„Du willst mich in deinem Arsch, was? Du willst mich ganz tief in dir drin. Ich weiß, dass du das liebst. Ich könnte dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen...", der Stehende grinste, „Aber das musst du dir verdienen."

Er zog die Rose aus Mariks Mund und damit auch den daran fest gewachsenen Dornenstrang. Der Gefesselte schrie auf vor Schmerz und zog die blutende Zunge zurück in seinen Mund.

„Sei ein braves Tierchen... nimm das Leckerli...", Bakura hielt ihm seinen Schwanz vor den Mund, „Komm, es ist auch schön salzig..."

_Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches._

_The last time I needed twenty stitches_

_To sew up the gash_

_That you made with your lash,_

_As we danced to the masochism tango._

Marik war nur noch eine Masse aus wimmerndem, blutenden Fleisch. Die Dornen hatten Kratzer und Schnittwunden hinterlassen. Bakura betrachtete sein Werk mit einem hoch zufriedenen Lächeln.

Der Verletzte rollte sich auf dem Bett, auf das der Andere ihn geworfen hatte, zusammen und weinte, das Gesicht gegen seine Knie gedrückt. Jener währenddessen machte eine Runde um das Bett und betrachtete die Gestalt von allen Seiten. Da fehlte doch etwas, nicht wahr? Oh ja! Er ging zum Schrank herüber und zog eine schwarze Lederpeitsche hervor. Lächelnd trat er wieder zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich hinter Marik.

„Schatz?", säuselte er leise, „Mein süßer, kleiner Schatz...", gerötete Augen warfen ihm einen unsicheren Blick, „Beruhige dich... du bist so schön mit diesen Schnitten. Du möchtest schön sein, nicht wahr?", der Andere nickte vorsichtig, „Das weiß ich doch. Du möchtest schön für mich sein, weil du mich liebst. Das ist sehr lobenswert.", er fuhr ihm durch das sandblonde Haar, „Legst du dich auf den Bauch für mich, Schatz? Ich möchte dich noch schöner machen."

Die Lider weiteten sich und ein Zittern fuhr durch den kleinen Körper. Wie wild rotierten die Augen in ihren Höhlen, als würde Marik verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchen. Aber das wollte er gar nicht, nein, das wollte er nicht... er drehte sich von selbst auf den Bauch und zog die Arme unter seinen Körper.

„So ein gutes Tierchen...", säuselte Bakura und stellte sich über ihn, bevor er ausholte.

_Bash in my brain,_

_And make me scream with pain,_

_Then kick me once again,_

_And say we'll never part._

_I know too well_

_I'm underneath your spell,_

_So, darling, if you smell_

_Something burning, it's my heart._

„Woah...", Marik setzte sich auf und betrachtete seinen Körper mit Faszination, „Reife Leistung... was hast du angestellt? Deine geliebten Messer? Nein, etwas Stumpferes... sieht ein wenig aus wie damals, als ich die Bürste mit den gespitzten Eisenborsten an dir ausprobiert habe. Nur mit weniger Borsten."

„Gemessen daran, dass ihr beide eigentlich ein- und dieselbe Persönlichkeit seid, solltest du die Möglichkeit haben auf diese Erinnerungen zuzugreifen.", eine weiße, fein geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich, „Und nein, ich nehme keine modifizierten Nagelbretter. Ich mag Natürliches."

„Und was war es dann?", der Sitzende hob eine Hand vor den Mund, „An meiner Zunge sind so einige sehr sensible Stellen."

„Dornen.", informierte Bakura mit einem Grinsen, „Soll ich es dir noch einmal zeigen? Ich denke mir aber auch gern etwas Neues aus."

„Kein Bedarf, Grabräuber.", Marik legte den Kopf in der Nacken und stützte sich nach hinten auf eine Hand, „Sag, macht dich das an? Das Blut? Die Wunden?"

„Der Körper. Die Schmerzen, die ich ihn fühlen lassen kann. Die Macht.", erwiderte der Andere flüsternd.

„Hmpf.", ein Mundwinkel hob sich, „Das heißt, mich wirst du niemals lieben. Ich leide nicht. Ich schreie und bettle nicht. Ich lasse mich nicht beherrschen."

„Auch dich werde ich noch brechen.", versprach Bakura, „So wie dein Vater dich einmal gebrochen hat, werde ich dich so oft brechen, bis die Unterschiede zwischen deinen Identitäten fließend werden."

_Take your cigarette from it's holder,_

_And burn your initials in my shoulder._

_Fracture my spine,_

_And swear that you're mine,_

_As we dance to the masochism tango._

Another Tango

_Amateur Transplants:_

_Oh, I'll never forget how we met, dear_

_on that specialist's site on the net, dear_

_where you taught me the uses_

_for handcuffs and nooses_

_we dance to the masochism tango_

„Ryou?", flüsterte eine halb panische Stimme vorsichtig, „Ryou, bist du da?"

„Ja.", antwortete dieser leise, „Marik?"

„Ja.", etwas mehr Ruhe, „Wir sind beide wach."

„Ich bin relativ unverletzt.", informierte Ryou die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.

„Betonung auf relativ bei mir.", ein Moment des Schweigens, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir… wir könnten dem allen ein Ende setzen…", flüsterte der Weißhaarige leise. Ja, ein Ende. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Nicht aufwachen und entweder im Krankenhaus sein oder vergewaltigt werden.

„Wie?", hauchte Marik, die Stimme bebend und tränenerstickt.

„Wenn… wenn einer von uns stirbt… wenn wir den Körper töten…", eine Hand griff blind nach dem Kleineren, bis sie dessen Hand fand, um diese zu drücken, „Ja, wenn einer tot ist… meinst du, sie würden selbst die Leiche des anderen nehmen? Leichen schreien nicht."

„Sie sind krank. Sie sind so krank.", die Hand zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Ja, sie sind krank. Wir müssen beide Körper töten.", ein längerer Moment des Schweigens, „Erinnerst du dich… an damals? Nachdem ich aufgewacht bin und du wieder Kontrolle über dich hattest. Wie wir darüber gesprochen haben… dass du… sterben wolltest. So wie ich.", wieder ein längeres Schweigen, „Willst du… immer noch… sterben?"

„Nein…", hauchte Marik. Die Stimme zitterte wie seine Hand.

_Oh, you used to bring home those pipe cleaners_

_and stick half a dozen down my penis_

_then wrap me in chains_

_pluck you into the mains_

_and we dance to the masochism tango_

„Marik! Marik?", Bakuras Stimme schallte durch die helle, erleuchtete Wohnung, „Wo bist du, Schatz?", er zischte die Liebkosung wie einen Fluch, „Ich habe etwas Schönes beim Einkaufen gefunden!", er öffnete die nächste Tür und sah sich um, „Marik?", er seufzte und sprach mehr zu sich selbst, „Wo hat das kleine Mistvieh sich versteckt?"

Er öffnete einige der Küchenschränke und verließ das Zimmer ohne sie wieder zu schließen. Die Tür zur Toilette war offen. Unter dem Sofa war nicht genug Platz, um sich zu verkriechen. Er stellte sich in den Flur und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn. Wo könnte der andere denn noch sein? Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck wurde von einem dunklen Grinsen ersetzt. Aber natürlich... er schritt hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, steuerte sich auf den Kleiderschrank zu und öffnete die Türen. Natürlich. Der Klassiker seit es Filme gab.

„Willst du freiwillig heraus kommen?", fragte er Marik, der zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt auf der hölzernen Bodenplatte saß, „Noch kannst du es selbst tun. Dann verzeihe ich dir auch deinen Regelübertritt.", er wartete mehrere Sekunden lang, „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch heraus kommen möchtest?", ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, das sich mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde vertiefte, „...dann nicht."

Er packte mit einer Hand in das sandblonde Haar und zog den Anderen am Schopf aus dem Schrank. Marik schrie auf, packte das Handgelenk mit beiden Händen, doch stolperte hilflos dem Zug hinterher.

„Ich denke, du brauchst eine Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam. Da bin ich nur wenige Minuten weg und schon verlierst du deine guten Manieren. Sich einfach so zu verstecken... tz.", er warf Marik aufs Bett, sprang hinterher und kniete sich auf den Liegenden, der hilflos unter ihm strampelte, „Und siehe da...", er hob die Hand, in der er noch immer die Einkäufe hielt, „Ich habe dafür genau das Richtige dabei..."

_Each summer's day_

_we go outside and play_

_an morning of pokey_

_and you braim me with the mallet_

_I cooked you meals_

_of freshly slaughtered weals_

_and charts of stainless steels_

_that got lodged in your pallet_

„Auf die Knie, Insasse.", Marik tat sofort wie ihm befohlen, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er demütig vor Bakura kniete, „Die Beine etwas breiter. Weiter auseinander...", dieser leckte sich über die Lippen, während er mit der Zeigefingerspitze über den Schirm seiner Mütze fuhr, „Warst du ungehorsam, Insasse?"

„Ja, Sir...", murmelte dieser.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören.", er stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn, „Wie war das?"

„Sir, ja, Sir!", erwiderte Marik laut und hob den Blick zu dessen Knieen.

„Ungehorsam also... mir scheint, ich müsste dich dafür bestrafen.", er setzte einen gezielten Tritt in dessen Magengrube, sodass der Knieende vornüber kippte, „Wenigstens hast du nicht gelogen. Es gibt keine doppelte Strafe für dich. Aber was ist das für eine Arroganz mir zu sagen, dass du wieder ein schlechter Junge warst?", er trat um Marik herum und zog den Knüppel von seinem Gürtel, „Mir scheint, ich muss dich ein wenig Demut lehren."

Er setzte einen Schlag auf dessen Hintern, der den Anderen fast dazu brachte vornüber zu fliegen. In Millisekunden fing er sich jedoch und nahm die Position auf Händen und Knieen wieder ein.

„Du hast dazu gelernt, Insasse. Und nun den Arsch her. Zeig mir deinen kleinen, festen Arsch, den ich dir versohlen soll.", eben dieser wurde ihm entgegen gestreckt, sodass er sogar aus der stehenden Position Mariks Hoden sehen konnte – er setzte einen weiteren Schlag, „Stöhn für mich, du kleine Hure. Das gefällt dir doch, nicht wahr? Du magst es, wenn ich dir den Hintern wund schlage."

Er setzte weitere Schläge, die von Stöhnen und Keuchen, bisweilen sogar von einem kleinen Schrei begleitet wurden. Die umliegenden Anwohner zogen ihre Gardinen fester zu, doch natürlich ließ sich keiner blicken. Dafür taten sie das hier zu oft. Man machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe die echte Polizei zu rufen.

„Sieh mal, du bist hart wie ein Stein.", Bakura fuhr mit dem Knüppel zwischen Mariks Beine und strich damit dessen Erektion auf und ab, „Du magst das hier. Du magst es dominiert zu werden. Du liebst die Schmerzen. Es ist nur dein moralisches Denken, was dir sagt, es sei falsch so zu empfinden. Aber dein Körper sagt die Wahrheit. Er singt davon, wie sehr du liebst, was ich mit dir mache.", der Knüppel wurde zurück gezogen, tastete sich über die prallen Hoden zwischen Mariks Backen hinauf und wurde schließlich gegen dessen Anus gedrückt, „Das dort willst du gefüllt haben, richtig? Was glaubst du, was passieren würde, wenn ich einfach zudrücken würde? Meinst du, mein Knüppel hätte Schwierigkeiten dich zu durchbrechen? Ich wette, deine Muskeln würde wie Butter nachgeben. Sie würden mich aufnehmen, mich aufsaugen und mich willkommen heißen wie einen lang vermissten Liebhaber. Nicht wahr? Das hast du vermisst, nicht wahr?", er wartete einen Moment, bevor er den Knüppel zurück zog und damit einen weiteren Schlag setzte, „Antworte, wenn ich dich etwas frage, Insasse."

„Nj- j- ja... ja, Sir.", stotterte dieser hervor und biss die Zähne wieder zusammen.

_Oh, the weights that you hung from my foreskin_

_and the places you inserted korks in_

_and the time that your trainers_

_got lodged in my anus_

_and we dance to the masochism tango_

„Khu, khu, khu...", Marik grinste und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über Bakuras Brust, „So viel schöne, weiße Haut... unverletzt und rein... ganz für mich allein..."

Der Silberhaarige zog an den Handschellen, die ihn an die Kette fesselten, die in der Decke verankert war, bevor er dasselbe mit denen an seinen Knöcheln versuchte.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe deine kleine Zweitpersönlichkeit aufgehängt und sie in Ruhe gelassen, bis sie vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht fiel, damit du heraus kommst.", der Andere schritt langsam um ihn herum, eine Hand dabei immer auf seiner Haut, wobei jede Berührung seines Rückens noch immer schmerzte, „Du musst durstig sein, nicht wahr? Komm, ich öffne uns eine gute Flasche... was haben wir denn da? Wein? Sekt? Sekt klingt gut, meinst du nicht?"

_You wore that dress_

_made from barbwire mesh_

_that tore into your flesh_

_whichever way you moved_

_It left me scarred_

_it made me bleed so hard_

_the late Marquis de Sade_

_would surely have approved_

_Oh, we drank from the cup of depravity_

_then you shoved the cup into my cavity_

_with the fork in my head_

_wanks me off 'til I bled_

_and we dance to the masochism tango_

„Ryou?", Marik blinzelte, lag einen Moment still, bevor er seine Schmerzen als nicht allzu pressend empfand und erhob sich – versuchte es zumindest. Aber jede seiner Extremitäten war an einen anderen Bettpfosten gefesselt.

„Du bist wach.", stellte dieser fest und kam im Dunkeln vom Fenster herüber geschlendert.

„Ah... ich bin so froh, dass du es bist.", der auf dem Bett Liegende lächelte erleichtert, „Kannst du mich los machen? Wer weiß, was Bakura sonst anstellen wird, wenn er wieder raus kommt."

„Gar nichts.", flüsterte Ryou leise und stellte sich ans Ende des Bettes, „Er wird nicht raus kommen."

„N- nicht? Hast... hast du ihn unter Kontrolle?", Hoffnung schlich sich in Mariks Stimme, „Dann mach' mich doch bitte los."

„Nein... du darfst mich nicht stören."

„Stören? Wobei?", die blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während sich seine Augen so weit an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, dass er Ryou genauer erkennen konnte, „Sind... sind das Narben? In deinem Gesicht? Oh scheiße... was habe ich angestellt?"

„Es tut zu sehr weh, als dass er raus kommen würde.", erklärte der Weißhaarige, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, worauf plötzlich ein elektronisches Summen vom Ende des Bettes ertönte.

„Ryou? Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Was hast du da?", Marik versuchte seinen Oberkörper zu heben, um einen Blick zu erhaschen, während sich etwas Panik in seine Stimme schlich, „Ryou? Ryou!"

_You sang me lovesongs so tender_

_stuck my cock in the blender..._

_and we dance to the masochism tango_


End file.
